


I'll Cook You Something

by Kateera



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Smut, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: In a moment of domesticity, Lucy acts on her feelings towards Garcia. A bet is discovered, pancakes are eaten, and a relationship is consummated.





	I'll Cook You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I have climbed out of the fluff pit and jumped straight into the smut pool! You're welcome!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Tsuuriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki). Thank you for your help!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

“Please tell me you’re not eating that.”

Lucy looks down at the poptart in her hand and wrinkles her brow. “What’s wrong with Pop-Tarts?”

Flynn rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen. “I’ll make you something to eat. All I’ve seen you consume is popcorn, Pop-Tarts, and beer since I’ve been here.”

“I had oatmeal yesterday!” Lucy calls out before muttering. “Well, oatmeal cookies anyway.”

“Oatmeal cookies don’t count, especially when they have chocolate in them,” Flynn says from across the room and Lucy winces.

She wanders over to the kitchen area and plops down on a chair by the table, watching Flynn grab eggs and cream out of the fridge. The kitchen is utilitarian, equipped with limited supplies and very little in the way of perishable food. If Denise didn’t bring groceries every week, they’d be living off canned fruit and jerky.

“I’m not really a fan of eggs,” Lucy says, putting her poptart on the table while she watches him.

He pauses and looks back at her before placing the eggs on the counter and grabbing the milk instead of the cream. “Anything else I should know?”

“Um, raisins are gross, peas shouldn’t exist, and all forms of potato are good.” She leans back in her chair as he pulls out flour and sugar.

“You have a thing against pancakes?” He’s staring at her with a fond smile and whatever she might have said disappears as she’s hit with how beautiful he is when he smiles.

It’s a thought she’s had trouble keeping out of her head, how gorgeous he is and how he doesn’t really seem to even know it.

Lucy shakes her head and he turns back to his task. She gives in to the desire to freak out a bit at her continued attraction to Garcia Flynn, Mr. Tall, Sarcastic, and Deadly, who’s currently whisking together pancake batter and humming under his breath.

He’s her best friend, the person she can talk to when everything feels too close or too painful, and it’s strange to compare the man currently watching butter melt on a skillet to the man she met on that burning field next to the Hindenburg.

_It’s not like he’s changed that much. I just get to peek behind the curtain._

Her attraction to Flynn floods through her and she can’t even pinpoint when it started. It’s mixed with guilt and repression and too many decisions painted in harsh regret. Whatever happened between Wyatt and her feels like a dream turned nightmare, something that happened in her mind and only in the light of day can she see it for what it was, a mistake.

_Desperation is never a good foundation for a relationship._

In the end, it’s for the best that Wyatt went back to Jessica, even if she turned out to be Rittenhouse. She feels like she dodged a bullet, one wrapped in desperate distraction and a whirlwind of emotions centered around not wanting to feel alone in the world.

“Butter and syrup okay?” Flynn asks, breaking through her musings.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine.”

“You okay?” His concerned tone speaks volumes about his ability to pick up on her moods.

“Not really,” she says, dropping her head to the table with a groan. “I’m having an epiphany and it’s a little.. painful.”

_How do you go about telling someone that while they were mixing up pancakes for you, you decided you love them?_

His voice is soft and she can hear him moving closer. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Turning her head so she can see the concern in his eyes, she gives him a small smile. “Eventually. Right now, I want pancakes.”

“Coming right up.” His return smile is sweet and she is drowning in thoughts of running her hands through his hair and pushing him against the counter.

Admitting her attraction to Flynn opens up her mind to every moment he’s been beside her, the not so silent shield and companion. He makes her laugh, think outside the box, stick up for herself, and challenges her to be strong. He doesn’t tiptoe around her and she’s more grateful for that then all the times he’s jumped to save her life.

Her heart is in her throat as she stands and walks to where Flynn is pouring carefully measured spoonfuls of batter into the skillet.

“Fly-Garcia?”

He turns around, his face twisting into a frown. “Are you okay?”

Looking at him, his eyes full of worry, Lucy lets all her admiration and care show on her face. She reaches out and slides her arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” she says, unable to come up with anything more elegant.

He twitches slightly at the contact, but a few seconds later, she feels his arms wrap around her as he pulls her in tight. Tears flood her eyes as she’s held in his embrace. She’s warm and safe and when she buries her face in his sweater, she sinks into the feeling of being completely surrounded by him.

A soft kiss on her head brings her back to reality and she shifts back. He releases her immediately as if he doesn’t want her to think she’s trapped. Giving him a smile through her tears, Lucy cups his face in her hands and slowly brings his head down. She moves slow, wanting him to have a chance to back out if she’s grossly misread the situation. He leans forward and closes the distance between them. As their lips touch, Lucy closes her eyes and gives in, wholly and without restraint. Her whole life has been restraint, holding back herself for the version of Lucy everyone else wants, and now with Garcia, she wants to break free. He sees her, all of her, and it sends shocks of need through her body as he accepts it all without hesitation.

Passion burns between them.

Smoke fills the air.

Lucy pulls back, breathless. “I think my pancakes are burning.”

A look of panic crosses Garcia’s face and he turns around and grabs the skillet. With a swift move to the sink, he dumps the charcoal mess into the metal basin and turns the water on. Steam and smoke rise from the burning pan and Lucy collapses on the floor in a fit of giggles.

“It’s not funny,” Garcia says with a scowl. “That smell will linger for days.”

Lucy grins. “Worth it.”

His face softens and he manages to grin back. Turning off the water, he scrapes the ruined pancake into the garbage and wipes out the skillet.

“Go sit,” he says, pointing to the chairs. “You’re distracting.”

The compliment makes her blush but she shuffles back to her seat and sits cross-legged on the cushion while he goes about preparing a new skillet with butter.

“What’s burning?” Jiya asks as she walks into the kitchen, wrinkling her nose.

Lucy laughs and points at Garcia. “He got distracted.”

Jiya shakes her head and goes to the cabinet, pulling down the box of Pop-Tarts. “It’s going to take forever for the smoke to clear, you know.”

“I know,” Garcia says from the stove. “Put that back. I have enough mix to make you pancakes if you want them.”

Jiya looks at Lucy in confusion. “Did Flynn just offer to make me food?”

“I think he’s still in shock,” Lucy says with a grin. “Sit down before he changes his mind.”

Jiya slides the Pop-Tarts back onto the shelf and sits next to Lucy. Her eyes dart between the clearly flustered Flynn and a grinning Lucy.

“How exactly did you distract him?” Jiya asks, giving Lucy a suspicious look.

She winks and purses her lips closed.

Jiya yelps and claps her hand over her mouth and Lucy almost loses it at Garcia’slong-sufferingg sigh from the stove.

Leaving Jiya to sit with her discovery for a bit, Lucy stands and grabs plates and forks from the cupboard. She gives Garcia’s arm a soft squeeze as she reaches around him and takes the butter and syrup as well.

“Okay, okay then.” Jiya puts her hands on the table and looks at the calendar. “Guess this means Connor wins the pool.”

Lucy places everything on the table and gives Jiya a confused look. “The pool?”

She glances at Garcia, who’s frowning at Jiya and holding a spatula like he might try to see if he can add it to his weapon proficiencies list.

Jiya, seeming to sense the danger she’s in, gulps and leans back in her chair. “What, it’s not like we couldn’t guess something was going to happen between you two. It’s like watching two magnets try to stay on opposite sides of the room.”

“And who all has been putting money down on the personal lives of their so called friends?” Lucy asks with a glare as she sits back down at the table.

Jiya crosses her arms and glares back. “It’s not like there’s a ton of things to do here.”

Garcia coughs and she stops glaring at Lucy, looking at him instead with caution. “Connor, myself, Rufus, and Agent Christopher. Jessica put money down before she, um, left, so we crossed her name off.”

Lucy looks at Garcia and huffs. “I think we need to have a little talk with our team mates.”

“Your team mates, I just work here.” Garcia flips the last pancake onto his stack and brings them out to the table. “Eat before they get cold.”

“Do I still get food?” Jiya asks, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes at Garcia.

He sighs and nods. “Fine, but don’t expect it to happen again anytime soon.”

“I understand,” she says, grabbing a pancake of the stack and placing it on her plate. “Thank you.”

Lucy looks up at him and smiles. “Yes, thank you.”

He looks at Jiya before shrugging and leaning down, placing a delicate kiss to Lucy’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

She blushes but doesn’t do anything more than smile. She eats her food with the smile still on her face and a lightness in her heart. Garcia eats his own portion with a large pad of butter and very little syrup and she thinks maybe he’s feeling a little lighter as well.

“So, I’m thinking we deserve the pot of money from the pool to do something fun,” Lucy says once the food is gone and she’s feeling full and content.

Jiya groans. “You can’t tell anyone you know. They’ll know it was me.”

“Oh, you deserve it.” Garcia waves his fork at Jiya. “How much is the pot?”

“A little over one hundred dollars,” she answers, pushing away her plate with a sigh.

“I’d say that will get us a dinner someplace relatively nice,” Lucy says, reaching over to grab Garcia’s hand.

Connor walks into the kitchen carrying a book and stops in his tracks at the scene. “What is happening?” He wrinkles his nose. “And why is it smoky in here?”

Garcia winks at Lucy and she nods, leaning back and letting him take the lead. He turns around and offers Connor a wide smile.

“We’re just trying to figure out what to do with the money we won.”

Connor opens and closes his mouth, sputtering a bit before looking to Jiya for answers. She looks at the table instead of offering clarity and Lucy grins.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Connor says at last.

“Oh, you’re too modest, Connor.” Garcia stands and comes up next to him, clapping him on the back hard enough that Connor stumbles forward a step. “When Jiya told Lucy and I that you all had pooled your own funds to give us a date night, we were thrilled.”

“You, a date night?” His face twists, still not sure what’s happening.

“Well, Lucy and I were having a little communication problem but it’s all sorted out now and Jiya just couldn’t keep the gift a secret.” Garcia wraps his arm around Connor’s shoulders. “I really am touched that you wanted us to work it out. It means a lot.”

“Sure, I mean, of course, we did. I just, with the way you two are, I mean, it’s obvious.” Connor pinches his lips shut and looks at Lucy.

She puts her hands to her chest and gives him a smile. “Thank you so much. It makes me so happy to know that the team supports our decision.”

“Quite.” Connor’s face falls as he looks up at Garcia. “I’ll go get your gift now then, shall I?”

“How thoughtful.” Garcia leads him out of the kitchen. “Be sure to let the others know how grateful Lucy and I are. We wouldn’t want to intrude on their private time, you see.”

Connor nods and leaves and Jiya gets up from the table. “I’ll make sure he’s not pacing his room in confusion.” She gives Lucy a quick hug. “I’m sorry, and really, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Lucy says with a small smirk. “I’ll make sure we get bring you home a dessert.”

“I like chocolate mousse.” Jiya waves to Garcia and races off after Connor.

Lucy turns to Garcia and claps a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. His eyes are twinkling with mirth and she pushes her chair out and runs to him. She leaps into his arms and buries her head in his neck, her laughter shaking her body while he holds her tight.

“You’re marvelous,” she says once she’s breathing well enough to speak. “He didn’t know which way to try and spin it.”

“Serves him right,” Garcia says, his lips still twitching with restrained laughter.

“How long do you think it will take them to deliver our money?”

“Oh, a few hours at least.” Garcia checks the kitchen clock. “Denise isn’t due to arrive until after six.”

“Good,” she says, pressing her lips to his neck and trailing kisses up to his ear. “I’ve gone without kissing you for far too long.” She nips at his earlobe. “Take me to your room.”

“Yes, ma-”

She puts a finger on his lips and shakes her head. “Please, do not call me that.”

His eyes soften with remorse and he nods. “Yes, Lucy.”

She loves him, she hasn’t told him yet because frankly, she’s just gotten up the nerve to kiss him and moving too fast isn’t something she’s willing to risk with a heart as fragile as Garcia Flynn’s. She knows she will tell him though and the fact that she knows he’ll say it back with that fond twinkle in his eyes makes her look forward to that moment.

He carries her down the hall and to his room, holding her up with one arm as he opens the door and enters and she’s a bit dizzy from the idea of all that strength focused on her. He sits on the bed and she sits in his lap and as his hands move up to caress her face, she claims his lips with her own. The passion hits her again as he teases her, nipping at her lips and soothing them with his tongue.

Moving from her lips to her neck, he sucks at her pulse point and envelopes her with his arms but it doesn’t feel smothering. She doesn’t feel trapped. She feels safe.

“Garcia, please.” She feels hot and cold, shivering and dying of heat.

He looks up at her, that charming boyish grin on his face. “Please what?”

“Please tell me we can get undressed now?” She’s already pulling at her sweater and he helps get it over her head and onto the floor.

His hands find their way behind her and he unhooks her bra while she pulls at his turtleneck.

“Off.”

He laughs and rolls onto the bed, laying her out on the mattress while he kneels over her, taking off his sweater and throwing it to the side. Lucy slips off her bra and lets it join the clothes on the floor. He looks down at her in awe and she squirms under his attention.

“You’re beautiful,” Garcia says in a breathless voice.

She doesn’t know what to say so instead she reaches out and caresses his face and lets her desire for him shine through her eyes.

He takes the hint and bends down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking against it until she’s twisting and panting and she can feel the ache between her legs grow with each pull of his lips. Reaching between them, she tugs at his belt. She doesn’t want any more barriers between them. They’ve kept the walls up for so long and now she wants to see them come crashing down.

Shedding the rest of their clothes, Lucy struggles to keep her arms down and not hide away from his gaze. It helps that he’s mesmerizing in all his naked glory, strong and tall and utterly male as his eyes darken and glow with want. He’s already hard with lust and she feels a sense of power. This is for her, all of him ready and needy for her.

Keeping her eyes on his face, she kneels down until she can lean forward and press a kiss to the tip of his length. She watches him shudder as she takes the tip of him in her mouth, licking up the small amount of liquid that’s gathered at the head.

“Lucy, please.”

She leans back. “Please what?”

He huffs a laugh and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s been a very long time and I’m not a young man. If you keep that up, things will end far too quickly for my tastes.”

She smirks at his confession but stands up, lacing her fingers with his and leading them back to the bed. “Next time then.”

He groans and rolls them onto the bed. “You’re going to be impossible now, aren’t you?”

“Most likely.” She pulls his head down and draws him into a deep kiss.

He runs his hands over her body while they kiss, his fingers dancing over her skin and making her tremble. She’s on the edge of something wild and raw and when she rakes her fingernails through his scalp, he breaks the kiss to bury his face in her neck and bite at her throat.

Weaving her hands through his hair, she plays with the thick strands, moaning as he sucks a mark into her skin. She knows maybe she should stop him from leaving proof of their new relationship status but as his lips pull at her skin and his hands grip her hips, she doesn’t care.

He draws back and gives her a wicked grin and her toes curl as he moves down the bed, pausing every so often to place kisses on her bare skin. She watches him settle between her legs, his face in line with her aching sex. This time, it’s his turn to keep his eyes fixed on her face as he leans forward and runs his tongue along her slit.

She jerks and squirms but his hands move up to her hips and hold her in place as he teases and licks at her flesh. It’s too much and not enough and the rush of need turns into a flood as his tongue finds her clit and flicks back and forth along the small bundle of nerves. She’s panting and moaning and he’s far too good at this for her to last long.

She comes in waves, her orgasm crashing over her as he keeps lightly licking at her swollen clit.

“Waa-.” She can’t think, can’t form anything other than various vowel sounds as she comes back down to earth.

His answering grin is all male ego and she can’t begrudge him the look as she’s having trouble forming sentences. He wipes a hand across his face and licks his lips and she feels another aftershock spread through her at the look of pure heat in his eyes.

“Lucy,” he says, his voice deep and rough. “Okay?”

It seems she’s not the only one at a loss of words. She nods and opens her legs and he slides between them, his hard length pushing against her sex and then with a surge forward, he’s buried inside her.

She gasps and clutches at his back, the sense of being filled driving her back to the edge of that cliff. He stills, not moving as she pants against his shoulder.

“Alright?”

She nods, not trusting her throat to make coherent noises, and a loud moan escapes as he pulls back and pushes into her again. She lets go, surrenders as surely as he did so long ago, and it’s his eyes that keep her from floating away completely. He looks at her, keeps his eyes on her face as he thrusts into her, and she’s hypnotised by the play of emotion in those dark depths.

Reaching up, she places a hand on his cheek and rocks against him. “God, Garcia, you…”

Her words fail her again but he seems to know what she needs and he picks up his pace. They collide like burning stars and she sees the flickering lights behind her eyelids as she orgasms around him. Her clenching walls are too much for his control and his rhythm stutters as he groans and follows her over the edge. Her mind feels numb and her body tingles and she feels him withdraw but keeps her eyes closed.

He takes her by surprise as he buries his head between her legs again, sucking at her clit and making her scream as his tongue strokes her through another orgasm. Her hands tangle in his hair and she pulls at it even as her legs lock around her head and she shakes in release.

When she can finally breathe again, Lucy looks down at him and shakes her head.

He grins and gives her one final lick before throwing himself into the space beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. “Multiple orgasms are every woman’s right.”

“Guh,” she says and he hums in response.

Her head is spinning and she feels as if the only thing keeping her from floating away is Garcia’s arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. She regrets all the time she wasted being afraid of what the others would think. He’s her Garcia, a menacing man who melts at her touch and she’s never letting the opinion of other people get in the way of her own happiness ever again.

She looks up and sees him looking down at her in what can only be described as love and her heart swells with how much she loves him.

“I want Pop-Tarts.”

He groans and she giggles.

“Why? Why do you torture me?” He drags a hand over his face as she sits up and struggles to climb over him.

“I’m not trying to torture you,” she says, sifting through his clothes until she finds a sweater big enough to cover her to her knees. “What about popcorn? Can I have popcorn?”

He grimaces and gets up from the bed. “Go wash up and I’ll fix you some popcorn.”

“Yay, I win.” She grins and gives him a swift kiss before walking out the door.

She washes up as fast as she can and grabs a pair of leggings from her bag, slipping them on under the large sweater. She looks in the mirror and pauses at the sight of her glowing face. It’s strange in a way, to see herself so free again, but she runs her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame the tangles and straightens her clothes as best she can before heading to the kitchen.

Garcia is in his pajama pants and gray long sleeve shirt, standing by the microwave while the bagged popcorn cooks inside.

She walks up and wraps her arms around his waist, leaning against his back and breathing in the familiar scent of him, mixed with the tang of their previous activities.

They stay like this, wrapped around each other and not caring who sees them. Their relationship, this new and fragile thing, it isn’t about the team or about saving the world. It’s about Lucy and Garcia and the solace that comes from realizing that maybe they both have been led to this moment where they save each other.


End file.
